Crazy,Minds
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: A new teacher has been hired by UA. Who is he? And what is his quirk? Only one way to find out (Complete)
1. New,Teacher

The entire of class 1A sat quietly as they waited for classes to be concluded until Aizawa had an announcement to make which quickly grabbed the young heroes in trainings attention.

"So far all of you have dealt with villian and rescue scenarios. You all have dealt with real life situations more then any first year class should and you've all but those life lessons to good use. However."

Aizawa looked at four of his students before proceeding "Kirishima, Asui, Uraraka And Midoriya have dealt with more darker and traumatising situations then the rest of you. Due to this UA staff have agreed to hire an extra teacher to train you mentally."

Instantly Iida shot his hand up "Sir! Why sudden interest in mental training?

Aizawa looked at the class rep before answering "recent studies have shown heroes suffering from PTSD as well as other forms of mental health problems after 2 years of being pros. Reason being is that more chaos and disturbing acts are committed in modern times then before so no hero is mentally prepared to deal with the trauma they may encounter in their career."

"This new class will hopefully prepare you for the future jobs you wish to have and hopefully live a successful life and not be cut short before your prime." Aizawa continued explaining

"Are these dumb lessons really necessary sensi?" Asked Bakugo

"Put it this way. If you don't pass these new lessons. Then you won't graduate. This is for your benefit. Class is dismissed. You'll meet your new teacher tomorrow."

Just as Aizawa turned to step out of the class a green haired boy raised his hand "Sir?... who is this teacher?" The teacher looked over his shoulder at Midoriya "You'll find out tomorrow. But I'm pretty sure you know him." He exited the room leaving the students alone to ponder over this new information and the mystery of a new teacher.

**Midoriya Residents **

Inko sipped her tea before the young man sitting opposite her spoke "I'm sorry for not keeping contact with you and Izuku."

Inko smiled gently "Oh don't worry about it. You and the rest of the family have your own things to worry about. Plus you're in a completely different country so I can hardly hold that against you."

The man smiled back before sipping his tea just as Inko spoke again "So are you just here visiting? Honestly if I knew you were coming I would've organised us to go out for dinner with Izuku."

The man sat down his cup before scartching his redish blonde hair "Actually I'm here for a job at UA. The principal seemed convinced that my quirk is perfect for a new class that wanna teach. Although I think they have a little too much faith in me as a teacher" he chuckled nervously

"Oh have some faith yourself. You don't know until you try." Smiled Inko.

"Yeah that's what mom said when I got the offer. She sends you her love by the way." The man said

"It's been so long since we had everyone together. You were just a boy and Izuku was just a baby." Smiled Inko at her memories of simpler times.

"Speaking of the little green haired rugrat. How is he? Last I heard he was having a tough time at school being quirkless and all." Asked the man curiously

"Goodness it's been that long. Well since you're going to UA good chance he'll be your student." Said Inko proudly

"Student huh? It's good to hear he got into general studies but I'm pretty sure my students will be from the hero courses." Man said as he stretched his back out making at satisfying crack.

"He is in the Hero Course Daz." Said Inko in a matter of fact manner.

The man known as Daz blinked in disbelief at what he just heard "Wait... WHAT!!!! How did he get into the hero course!?" He basically yelled

Inko shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal "turns out he was a late boomer. His quirk manifested at the entrance exams."

Daz shook his head in amazement "incredible. The little fella is actually gonna achieve his dream." He began smiling at the thought

"If He is gonna be your student then you better help him as best you can to achieve it." Spoke Inko in a proud manner.

"I will. I'll help in anyway I can."

**The following Morning. Class 1A homeroom.**

Everyone sat quietly as All Might, Nezu And Aizawa stood at the front. "As you were informed by your teacher yesterday. You'll have a new class to learn as well as a new teacher." Spoke Nezu

Izuku sat anxiously and curious to find out who this mystery teacher is and what could they be teaching. Is it another pro hero? The night before we scrolled through all his notebooks and there isn't one hero with a quirk that he could of that would be good with this mental training the teachers are talking about.

His thoughts were interrupted by All Might speaking. "without delaying any further please welcome your new teacher."

The door slide open and in walked a man wild messed hair that was a mixture or red and blonde. He was an average build. Not athletic but not overweight either. In honest he was kinda plain looking except for the fact it looked like he hadn't shaven for a few days and he was tanned. He wore jeans and a pair of hiking boots aswell as a black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Izuku stared at the man and couldn't help but wonder where he has seen him before. He felt a sense of familiarity towards him but couldn't for the life of him can't remember how or why he knows him.

All Might turned to the class "1A this is your new teacher. Daz Midoriya."

"WWWWHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" Shouted the entire class before they automatically turned to look Izuku who was just as shocked at the reveal of the mans identity.

Daz chuckled smirking at Izuku "G'day little Cousin. It's been a while."

**(A/N: I've had the idea for Daz for a long time. Especially his quirk which I'll reveal what it is later. I plan to use Daz in other stories mainly because his quirk is perfect for the crazy little shananigans I have in mind. Mostly humour and romance based. But has more then enough potential to become very dark. As you get to know him more you'll realise he can make a good hero or villian with the flip of a coin. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I had this idea for a while and I just needed to get it out there.**

**PLUS ULTRA!!)**


	2. Daz’s-Quirk

The room remained silent and in shock at the reveal of the new teacher being Izuku's cousin. Daz really wanted to talk and catch up with Izuku since hadn't seen him since they were both little but hardly thought now was an appropriate to have such a conversation.

Aizawa sighed at the silence and decided to break the ice "Anyone have questions for Mr Midoriya?"

Immediately hands shot up and Daz picked one at random "ummm you. Four eyes."

Iida stood "I beg your pardon sir but Iida is the name. My question for you is what is your family background. It's obvious you have an accent of some kind."

Daz nodded "Aw yeah fair enough. Japanese father and Australian mother. Born and raised in Australia. Next question. Hmmm the floating clothes thingy."

Tooru asked her question "Are you related to Midoriya? You both have the same last name."

Daz chuckled "knew that would pop up. Yes I am Izukus cousin. My father is his fathers older brother. Next question. Uh Zuko looking fella there."

Todoroki sighed at the name he was given but shrugged it off "my question was the same as toorus actually so I'll pass."

Izuku stood up grabbing everyone's attention and asked his question "What's your quirk?"

Daz smirked locking eyes with Izuku "Why am I not surprised you'd ask that question. And I bet you're just itching to find out aren't you?"

Izuku nodded gaining the curiosity of the class as they began to wonder what his quirk could be. Daz turned to Nezu "If it's all right with you Sir id like to take these students to one of the training grounds of a demonstration."

"A Marvellous idea Mr Midoriya. We shall leave at once." Replied Nezu

"We should also grab the students of class 1B for this aswell." Informed All Might

"Yeah do that just means I'll only need to do one performance." Said Daz as the three left the room leaving Aizawa and 1A behind.

Aizawa shook his head "WOW. He was really struggling the whole time."

Kirishima looked up in confusion "struggling sir?" Aizawa nodded "the whole time he was struggling not to use his quirk. His quirk is unique and is very much apart of his personality and how he acts as a person. That fact is class. You just saw that man when he is at his most calm. From this point out you'll be lucky to see him act that way again."

**Training Area Beta:**

Izuku walked along lost in thought trying to remember Daz and if at any point he saw him used his quirk but failed to come up with any sort of memory of the man. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"I didn't know you had family in Australia Deku." Spoke Uraraka which caused Izuku to jump in surprise and blush nervously "oh yeah. I didn't know either. I mean I knew we had family out of the country I just didn't know where."

"Well I Hope the determination of yours is a family trait cause then I can't wait to learn from him! Any idea what his quirk could be?" She asked

Izuku shrugged "honestly don't have a clue. But I think we're gonna find out."

Both classes 1A and 1B mingled together discussion the mystery of the new teacher. All might, Nezu, Aizawa and Vlad King stood behind the students as Daz walked out infront of them stretching and cracking bones "Alrighty then! Before we begin this little demonstration I need to ask you all a simple question... Robin William or Will Smith?"

Everyone stared at him in confusion failing to understand his question until Kendo Spoke "what?"

"Just pick one. Robin Williams or Will Smith." Daz Repeated.

"Uhh Robin Williams?" Said an unsure Tokage

"Wonderful choice! Let's get this show on the road. Give me a beat Phil!" Daz shouted as he clicked his fingers and suddenly Phil Collins appears behind him and starts playing drums.

Both classes and their teachers stared with dropped jaws watching the famous musician working the drum kit. Suddenly Daz clicks his fingers again a monkey appears and starts playing a trumpet further confusing the audience that watched.

"Mmmm yeah this what I'm talking about!!!" Cheered Daz as he spun on the spot growing large big and blue and cartoony?

Daz no longered appeared to look like how he once was but instead look the Genie from Aladdin. He grinned down at everyone and cleared his throat. _"Well Ali baba had them forty theives, Scheherazade-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck, cause up your sleeve. You got a brand of magic that never fails"_

Daz spins around shrinking turning into the master chief leaning up against a dozen war tanks and nuclear bombs casually _"you got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp."_

It disappears in a puff of dust as he walks out looking like rocky balboa sweaty and beaten up _"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how see all you gotta do is rub that lamp." _He suddenly appears next to Momo putting a lamp in her hand making her rub it _"And I'll say"_

He spins around appearing infront of everyone again but this time in the form of butler Alfred "_Mister Aladdin Sir, what be your pleasure be." _He shifts leaning against a rock looking bored and dressed as a Macdonalds worker _"Let me take your order jot it down."_

He quickly front flips forward pulling own a cowboy hat as he takes the appearance of woody _"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

"Okay I think you've made your point" sighed Aizawa in annoyance. Daz looked at him pouting before turning into pac-man and acting out his famous death with the wak wak noise at the end.

He then slowly shifts into a cartoon version of the joker and approaches him "Damn it Aizawa old boy why do you have to suck the fun out of everything. Maybe you just need to smile."

Aizawa responses by growling and activating his quirk causing Daz to look completely normal in the clothes everyone originally saw him in "geez you're no fun at all mate." Groaned Daz as he stood out infront of the class

Everyone is still gobsmacked by what they just witnessed. "How did you do all of that!?" Questioned Kaminari. Daz chuckled "well with my quirk obviously."

"Yeah but how? It's almost like magic." Said Mina blinking madly

"Well I'll start off by telling you the name of my quirk. It's called... Imagination... I wanted to call it mind fuck but the registry wouldn't allow because of inappropriate use of language or some crap." Said Daz in a complaining tone.

"How does your quirk work?" Asked Izuku who had a pen and his notebook ready to write down all the info he could."

Daz scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm well I got two explanations. One explains how my quirk became possible and the other gives a rough idea of how it works."

Daz turned to his new students smiling and instantly two figures appeared either side of him. A man and woman who have features that are similar to his own. "Now these two are my parents. My dad" he gestured to the man and the man waved to the class "has a Psionic quirk. Mind reading/control that kind of shit. My mum." Gestures his mother beside him "Has a shape shifting quirk. Pretty sure that's self explanatory. Now you all should be aware that some times the child of two parents can sometimes get a combination of both parents quirks. Prince Zuko over there is a good example. And I am another example of that."

Todoroki groaned at the mention of him as everyone gave him a quick glance before turning back to listen to Daz talk.

"Now the 2nd explanation. Have any of you seen that move Spider-Man Far from Home?" He looked around to see a few nods "Good. And if you haven't then sorry for the spoilers. In that film the villian known as Mysterio has the ability to make all sorts of thing look real and sound real and in some cases feel real."

"Just like how you can?" Said Uraraka which Daz replied with a nod "Exactly. Difference is I don't need drones or fancy technology to do any of it."

"That's all cool and all but how the hell are you gonna train us to be mentally stronger?" Grumbled Bakugo.

Daz looked him down and slowly approached him and spoke "Because with my quirk I can make you believe anything you see. You won't ever be able to tell the difference between reality and me just messing around. Any scenario my fellow teachers feel you need to experience I can make happen. And if need be. I can even make your nightmares come to life." He said coldly sending a shiver down everyone's spine.


	3. Talk

After Daz's quirk demonstration both classes 1A and 1B returned to their normal class schedule. Although before they departed Daz made it clear that he wanted to speak with Izuku after classes. So as the students began the walk back to the dorms. Izuku went in search of his older cousin.

He found him standing outside having an indepth conversation with All Might. As Izuku approached the two they took a moment to finally notice him. "Ah young Midoriya. Finished classes for the day?" Asked All Might which Izuku replied with a nod. Daz turned to All Might "Wait if you call him Young Midoriya then what do you call me? Surely you ain't gonna call me Old Midoriya." He questioned

This stumped All Might and he began to worry as he try to think of a solution. This caused Daz to burst into laughter "Bahaha don't stess ya old shagger. I'm just taking the piss." He slapped the former One For All holder on the shoulder causing the fragile man to stumble forward a step.

All Might rubs where he was slapped with a sigh "Well then. I'll let you two catch up then. I'll see you tomorrow." All Might waved his goodbyes leaving the two Midoriyas on there own. They both turned to each other as Daz began to walk along the foot path with Izuku beside him.

"Ya mum sends her love. I visited her when I arrived in Japan." Said Daz in casual manner. Izuku blinked "oh ah okay."

Daz smiled a little "You don't remember me at all do ya. Although I can't blame you. You were still only a little fella back then and my family and I only visited for a short while."

Izuku looked down a little disappointed in himself for not remembering someone with such an amazing quirk. Daz noticed and put his hand on Izukus shoulder "Don't stress about it me boy. This is the whole reason we're taking this walk."

"Oh right true. It's just I'm annoyed that I can't remember you even with the quirk you have." Replied Izuku.

"Mate. I didn't have a quirk back then. Turns out this late booming quirk thing is a Midoriya trait considering I only found out about your quirk when I got here." Said Daz as he slipped his hands into his pocket.

Izuku looked at him in surprise "really? How old were you when you got your quirk?" Daz went into deep thought when he suddenly turned into Izuku when he was a 6 year old "well you were this old when I visited."

He then turns back into himself but at the age of 12 "and I was this old and I got my quirk a few months later after my birthday." He turned back into an adult acting casual

Izuku stared in amazement "wow... so what limits does your quirk have?"

Daz scratches the back of his head "hmm that's something I actually gotta think about. Well I have to have a decent memory of the person or object I am creating otherwise it just looks like a blur. Like if I tried to make Uncle Hisashi appear you'd get a faceless man because I can't remember what he looks like. After I try to imagine too many things out once and control them all individually then I get a massive headache and get really tired. I'll pass out in extreme cases."

Izuku nodded "kinda figured it be something like that. Anything else?" Asked Izuku as he filled in the details into his notebook.

Daz chuckled nervously "Y-yeah. Another is me sleeping."

Izuku looked at his curiosily "What about sleeping?" Daz looks forward as he explains "I have to sleep alone because the big side effect of my quirk is that when I sleep I can project my dreams like I'm using my quirk when I'm awake. "

"People can watch your dreams?" Asked Izuku with even more curiosity.

Daz nodded "yeah. It's a good way to ruin a relationship with your girlfriend. They don't exactly like it when you're dreaming of threeway of her sister and mother."

Izuku looked at him wided eyed and blushing. Daz simply chuckled to show he was just kidding. Izuku regained his composure "what about nightmares?"

This caused Daz to stop walking and stiffen at the thought of nightmares and slowly looked down "Yeah... people can see those too. Now that's a real way to ruin a relationship." He said almost sadly.

"I can only imagine." Replied Izuku as he put away his notebook slowly while thinking of a way to change the subject.

"So uh. How exactly are you gonna be teaching us?" The quirk inheritor Asked. This shook Daz out of his day dream and answered "Oh that. Mainly I'll be recreating real life scenarios. Some you and the class can participate in the scenario. And others you'll be forced to simply watch. I'll warn you now Izuku that the scenarios that Nezu want me to show you guys is extremely high above disturbing. And sometimes I'll be assisting All Might with your hero training and what not so that side of things should be more fun."

Izuku nodded before asking his next question "so why come teach at UA at a young age? Don't you wanna get a few more years in at being a pro?"

Daz raised a brow at the green haired boy "What makes you think I'm a pro?"

Izuku stopped walking and turned to face him "Youre not?" Daz faced him aswell "Nope. In Australia we don't have the whole professional hero and hero agencies thing. When there's a crime and there's no cops around we just do what we can because it's the right thing to do. The Australian government decided that it's just easier to allow the public to use their quirks freely as long as it's safe and not a criminal act. They thought it was better to do that rather then spend tax payers dollars on people that dress fancy and have a card that says they can use a quirk. Admittedly the crime rate is no where near as low as Japan's or European Countries but it's certainly a step better then America's crime rate." Daz Explained before continuing walking along the foot path.

Izuku quickly caught up walking beside him "still why come here? Didn't you have a career and a life back there?"

Daz shrugged "Nah. Not really. I worked on a cattle station up in the high country and loved it that I won't deny but this was a chance to step out of my comfort zone and go on an adventure I wouldn't go on. I know if things don't work out for me here I can return to the mountains and no harm done. Plus it's a good excuse to go a little crazy with my quirk."

They both stopped as they stood at the front of the 1A dorms "anyway I'm sure you got home work and other boring shit to do so I'll leave you to it." Said Daz looking at his little cousin.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'll see you in class or something." Izuku replied

Daz nodded and turned into all Might wearing his silver age costume **"Indeed you will young Midoriya! Now watch as I exit like a pro! Like he's got somewhere to be!!!!"** In a burst of energy the fake All Might sprinted away out of view leaving Izuku watching in awe.

As he stepped into the dorms one thing came into the young hero's mind _school is gonna get a whole lot more interesting with Daz around._

**(A/N: And here's where I'll end the story. I created this story to introduce Daz Midoriya and his Quirk to you all. Now that I have done that I'll end it here. **

**But do not fear! Daz will return in a serious of one shot stories where he'll be in a mixture of different scenarios with his students. Some of it will be his training classes and others will be out of class situations which I leave for a surprised later.**

**So to explain it better this story was made for the pure purpose of explain who Daz is and how his quirk works so I don't have to explain it in future stories. So now you've completed this story you're now prepared for his future ventures.**

**Now if you wish to us Daz in a story of your own you're more then welcome to. Just let me know and of course credit it me for his creation.**

**Until next time. Plus Ultra!!!)**


End file.
